Bloody Rose Peddles
by MoonLover13
Summary: Rose is a total daddy's girl, but will it stay that way once she starts Hogwarts and she doesn’t live up to the family standards?
1. Chapter 1 Home again, It's been too long

Your name is Rosemarie, but you go by Rose for short. You will hear your last name later. You are a BIG daddy's girl, your prank had just gone a little too far, and after he sent you away he wrote to you apologizing. He had always spoiled you more than your big brother. Your brother was a day older. You were twins, but his birth was a bit early and yours came twenty-seven hours later. You have long blond hair that goes down to your mid back. And your eyes are a blue so deep, most guys get lost in them. You have always thought of them as swirling vortexes of doom. And you like that.

Letter Dear Rosemarie, I'm so glad you are finally coming home. That school your father insisted on sending you to has kept you so long! I am happy to say that on your return you will be sent to Hogwarts with your brother. With love, Mom. End letter.

you reread the letter and a silent tear rolls down your cheek. Your father had sent you to school in Canada as a punishment for a joke you pulled on him. You missed your family greatly. You stair out the window of the muggle plain. "Stupid muggle travel. It takes so long, and you call this first class?" you mumble…You step off the plain and look around for your family. Not seeing them you went and claimed your luggage. You move to a seat and wait, wanting to get away from the muggles.

"So, How's my baby sister?"

"I'm not that much younger!" you said before turning to face your brother.

"Oh ya?" 

"Draco! It's good to see you!!" you jumped up and hugged your brother. Yes, you are a Malfoy. "Were is Mum and Dad?" 

"Looking for you at the gate." Draco pulled you to ware your parents stud. "Look who I found!" Draco announced. 

"Rosemarie!" your Father, Lucius, pulls you into a tight hug.

"Dad, daddy I can't breath!" he released his grip and smiled down at you.

"Rose, how are you?" you mother, Narcissa, asked giving you a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy to be back. The ride was horrid! Muggles don't know how to travel, and the thing they call first class, that is, just…not!! Why did I have to travel muggle-stile? Must the punishment go on?"

Stupid Muggles!!

Arriving home you take in the familiar atmosphere. You get to your room and flop onto your bed.

"Rose, want to help here?"

"Oh, sorry Draco!"

Draco was trying to hall in your entire luggage. "You got a Erumpent in hear?"

"Well what did you expect? I was gone for years!" 

The next morning. You get up and make your way down to the dinning room. "Morning Daddy!" you say sitting at the table.

"Morning, sweetie."

"Were is Draco and Mum?"

"Still sleeping."

"Oh, where is Dobby? I'm hungry! That stupid little house elf better hurry!"

"He's not with us anymore. Young Harry Potter cost me our servant."

"So, who makes the food?"

"Swanny."

"Swanny? I hope his skills have improved."

"He has."

"Rose, our letter's from Hogwarts are hear!" Draco said handing you a letter.  
On the train. "HEY!! Look who's back!!"

"Hi Crabbe, Goyle."

"Miss us?" Goyle said putting his arm around you and pulling you close.

"DRACO! Goyle's doing it again!"

"GOYLE! How many times must I tell you to stop hitting on her!"

You duck out of the boy's way and tell them that you are going to find a compartment. You walk out of site.

"I haven't seen you before." Said a voice behind you.

You turn to see a boy with red hair and freckles. Your hart jumped. "I'm new. I was in Canada up till this year."

"What year are you?"

"Sixth."

"Me to."

You smile. "I'm Rosemarie. But I go by Rose."

"I'm Ronald, but people call me Ron."

"Nice to meat you, Ron."

"Ditto."

"ROSE!!"

"Draco?" 

"Don't talk to him!" your brother said grabbing your arm and pulling you away.

"Hey! Malfoy! You can't boss her around!!"

"Shut it Weasly"

"Draco, what's the big deal? Ron and I were just talking."

"You've been gone for five years, you don't understand, yet."

"Draco."

"I'll explain later. I'm responsible for you."

"I was just…" Draco shoved you into a compartment and closed the door. You herd his muffled shouts exchange with Ron's.


	2. Chapter 2 Torn

**At Hogwarts. When you got to school, you were taken to the headmaster's office to get a privet sorting. Dumbledore placed the old hat on your head. A Malfoy, Hu? Well, I know just what to do with yo- wait, no you're different. You belong in…GRYFFINDOR!!'**

**Dumbledore started to rise the hat off your head but you pulled it back down. NO! I can't be there!! I got to be in Slytherin! Please! I don't want to disappoint my Father!! Reconsider! Change it!!' you plead.**

**Sorry Miss Malfoy. I can't do that.' **

**Oh great, what is my family going to think? You let the hat be taken off you and you follow Dumbledore down to the great hall. When you enter, you see Draco wave at you and move over to make room for you. You look down, ashamed and sit down in an empty seat at Gryffindor table. Out of the corner of your eye you see the shocked look on his face. You could feel his eyes on you all thru the sorting ceremony. All thru the feast you sat there and refused to eat or talk. As the room started thinning out, Draco came over to you. **

"**What happened?" **

**"Stupid hat." You mutter not looking at him and getting up. **

**"You didn't eat! You have to eat, Rose." **

**"I'm not hungry." You got up and followed a group of Gryffindors out.**

** "Rose?"**

**"Hi Ron!! Your in Gryffindor?" **

**"Ya."**

**"Good! Now I have someone to talk to! I was kind of upset when I was sorted hear, no one in my family has ever not gotten into Slytherin. I'm sorry for what Draco did earlier. He's a bit protective of me. My father would kill him if something happened to me."**

**"Why would your father kill him?"**

**"Not literally, but I'm dad's favorite and he wants to know I'm safe." **

**"But, why Malfoy? He's such a git!"**

**"He's not a git!"**

**"What are you? His girlfriend?"**

**"NO! He's my brother!"**

**"Brother? You're a Malfoy?!"**

**"Yes, Draco is a day older." Ron looked at you, horrified.**

**"Hey Ron! You disappeared on me, Harry is still eating and talking with Neville, Ron, what are yo- oh hello. I'm Hermione Granger." **

**"Rose, Rosemarie Malfoy." You smile at her. Her expression changed to match Ron's. "Why do you look at me like that?"**

**"Malfoy?" **

**"Yes. I… you don't get along with my brother, do you?" **

**"No. He's a jerk!" **

**"You haven't seen the side of him I know. Of cores, he's family."**

**"Well, I still think he's a little git. He called me a mudblood."**

**"You're a muggle born?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Don't worry. I have nothing against muggles. I don't care for some muggle things, but people are people, magic or not. Of cores if my family ever found out, all profanity will break loose!"**

**You, Hermione and Ron sit on a couch, deep in conversation. Hermione said something funny and you laugh so hard tears came to your eyes.**

**"Woh, what I miss?" you see a boy sit by Ron, he had black hair and green eyes. **

**"Oh, hi Harry! I didn't see you come in." Ron said.**

**"And who is this lovely girl?"**

**"Hi, I'm Rose, short for Rosemarie."**

**"You got a last name?" **

**"Yes, but I'm afraid you'd do the same thing these two did, do you have a name?"**

**"Harry Potter." **

**"Bloody Hell, Potter? Oh god, Dad's rely going to kill me now! It's bad enough I didn't get in Slytherin!" **

**"Hu?"**

**"Harry, Rose is, is a Malfoy." **

**"Dad Hate's you for setting Dobby free."**

**"Oh."**

**"And If Draco sees me with you, Ron's going to feel lucky with what he got."**

**"So, we can't be friends?"**

**"Oh, we can be friends, just not when Draco's around."**

**You were called down to Dumbledore's office. You get up to the door and are about to open the door when you hear a voice on the other side. "Dad, I'm rely worried about Rose. I haven't seen her eat a bite since the train ride, and she won't look at me."**

**Oh great! Dad's hear, now I'm going to get it!' You take a deep breath and step in. **

**"Rosemarie! What do you think your doing? Do you want to die?!" you father said. You look down.**

**"See, that's all she dose!" **

**"Be quiet, Draco. Rose, what's wrong?" Lucius was now kneeling before you, his hand on your cheek.**

**"I'm sorry father, I'm sorry to disappoint you."**

**"What are you talking about? I just want you healthy!!"**

**"I'm not a Slytherin, daddy, I'm a Gryffindor." You say, barely a whisper. You feel your father stiffen and you let a tear escape. "I tried, I really did!"**

**"Dumbledore. He's up to something." Lucius said standing.**

**"Dad, She's stuck with Potter!"**

**"Potter?! Well, we can use this to our advantage! Rose, I want you to trick Potter and his friends into trusting you. Get to know them. I'll send you word as to what you should do next. Draco, keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get hurt."**

**"Yes sir." You and Draco say together.**

**The door opened and Dumbledore stepped into his office. "Ah, Dumbledore, I want to know why you refused my daughter to be in Slytherin."**

**"Lucius, She was sorted the same as all students."**

**"Draco, Rose, you can go, I want to have a word with your headmaster." **

**You and Draco walk out. "I feel so sorry! You having to spend time with Potter and his posy, being friendly with them!" Draco said as you walked to the Great hall.**

**"Ya, But you do know that this means you can't go ruining my plans. You can still act brotherly to me but, you can't…"**

**"I know, you don't have to say it. I know what to do."**


	3. Chapter 3 garden of flowers

**You and Draco separate as he headed to Slytherin table and you to Gryffindor. "Hey guys!"**

**"Hi. What did Dumbledore want to speak with you about?"**

**"Oh, um he wasn't there. Draco and my father were. You should have seen his face when he found out I was not a Slytherin. He's now trying to convince Dumbledore to put me in Slytherin. Oh, and we can openly be friends, Draco shouldn't give us to much trouble."**

**"Why?"**

**"My father wants me to pretend to be your friend and spy on you."**

**"But, what will you say when he wants information?" **

**"Nothing important. I mean he is my father and I love him, but he can be a bit of an ars, you know. I don't know why he wants me to do this."**

**"Well, we'll stick up for you." Hermione said giving you a side hug.**  
**You, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hall when you saw a familiar face talking to Draco.**

**"Hold on, I'll be right back, okay?" you ran up the hall and stopped behind your old childhood friend. "Hey, Pansy!"**

**"Not now, I… Rose!!" Pansy turned and pulled you into a tight hug. "When did you get back from Canada?!"**

**"Oh, weeks ago. How have you been?"**

**"Good. But are you starting schooling hear?"**

**"Yes. But I'm in Gryffindor I know it sucks." **

**"Well, I don't care, you are still my B.F.F."**

**"So my garden of flowers is back together!!" Draco said putting his arm around both of you. **

**"Shut up, Draco!" you both said then giggled.**

**"Fine!" Draco walked away.**

**"Guess what!"**

**"What?"**

**"Draco asked me to the dance next weekend!!"**

**"There's a dance?"**

**"Yes, a ball."**

**"So, Did you finally get my brother's eye?"**

**"Yes, we have been together for a year."**

**"Congratulations!!"**

**"Thanks! Well, I have to go catch up to him. See ya around!!"**

**"Bye." You skipped back over to your new Gryffindor friends.**

**"Was that Pansy you hugged?"**

**"Yes, why? We grew up together. And did you know there was a Ball next weekend?"**

**"Yes. And that reminds me, Harry, I have to show you something in the Library!" Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him with her. **

**"What was that about?" **

**Ron Shrugged, "Um, Rose, will you go t-to the B-ball with me?"**

**you started to blush, "Sh-sure!" **

**"Really?"**

**"Yes."**

**Later that day. You sat under a willow reading a book Hermione had loaned you. "Hey, little sis!"**

**"Draco! You know I hate that nick-name!"**

**"Sorry, hey this is my friend Blaize, Blaize, my sister Rose." **

**"Hi!"**

**"Hello beautiful!" he said kissing your hand. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Ball with me?"**

**"Oh, erm, I-I already have a date."**

**"With WHO?" Draco asked startled. **

**"Ron Weasly."**

**"WHAT?!!? YOU'RE GOING WITH THAT LITTLE…" **

**"Draco! Stop flipping out!! Ron asked me, and remember what Daddy said?"**

**"But, this is different!" **

**"I would go with him but Ron was the first to ask me! Blaze, I will save a dance for you, if you want."**

**"Sure." You smile at him, close the book and walk back to the Gryffindor Common room.**

**"Hey, I herd you and Ron are going to the Ball." Harry said as you walked in.**

**"Ya. Draco's not too happy though. He wants me to go with a Slytherin kid named Blaze."**

**"Well, I'm glad you are going with Ron, he likes you, a lot." **

**You start to blush. "Really? Because I like him too."**

The day of the Dance.

**You and Hermione were up in your room getting ready. Hermione had her hair up in a messy bun with two curls going down her cheeks. She had a red and gold dress on. You had a green and silver dress on that you had gotten before your had been sorted, back when you thought you were going to be in Slytherin. You pulled your blond hair up into a half bun, letting soft curls lick at your neck, shoulders and back. Hermione was going with a guy from Ravenclaw so she ran down and past Harry and Ron who waited for you and Ron's sister Ginny. When you got down their Harry and Ginny were walking away on their way to the great hall. Ron looked at you wide-eyed.**

**"Like what you see?" you asked flashing him a smile.**

**"Y-ya."**

**You took his arm and let him lead you to the great hall. You immediately pulled him out to the dance floor. You danced for hour's strait and he suggested that you and him go out to the gardens for fresh air. You agree and walk out with him.**

**"Rose?"**

**"Yes Ron?"**

**"I-I-I-I want t-to ask you if y-you'd like t-to be my g-girlfriend?"**

**You look at him and smile. "Yes." You said leaning in to kiss him. His lips touch yours and your hart starts to sing and the butterflies in your stomach flutter. He put his arms around you and your fingertips gently touch his cheek as he deepens the kiss. **

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WEASEL?! GET OFF MY SISTER!!" Draco shouted. He pulled you away from Ron.**

**"Draco, what are you doing?!"**

**"Back off Malfoy!"**

**"I want you to stay away from my sister!"**

**"And… if I don't?"**

**"You'll…"**

**"DRACO!! Stop trying to protect me!!"**

**"Rose, I don't want you to…"**

**"Draco, maybe I like him, did you ever think of that?" **

**"Potty's weasel? You can't be serious!"**

**"So what if I am? You're not going to make me sad and depressed again, are you?"**

**"Father…"**

**"Screw what Father thinks. I don't care anymore. I'm sixteen; I can make my own decisions!! Draco, please, let me do what I want."**

**Draco looked at you and sighed. "Okay, but I'm warning you, Weasly, if you hurt my sister, it won't be pretty."**

**"Draco! Go back inside to poor Pansy!"**

**He turned to go. And you walked over to Ron. **

**"Sorry about that, Ron."**

**"It's okay… Did you say screw what father thinks'?!"**

**"I said that, yes. I told you he could be a bit of an ars! He's way too protective over me and I have never done what I wanted before. I always tried to please him. Even the reason he sent me to Canada isn't what he thinks."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well, that year Draco and I had started a small war of pranks, and he pulled a prank on me that turned my skin green and hair blue for a week, so naturally I wanted to get him back with the ultimate prank. Unfortunately Dad was the one who triggered my prank and he, well; he was the one who Turned into a small red, green, blue and yellow Ferret that was locked in a cage instead of Draco. I was punished by being sent to a Wizard school in Canada that was to teach me to be a proper lady, as well as magic. I was only nine." **

**Ron laughed. I wish it would have been your brother that turned into that!! So, you have had a extra year of schooling?" **

**"Yes. I'm quite advanced."**


	4. Chapter 4 The newest broom!

**"How did you Bloody know?!" you asked Pansy who had bumped into you in the bathroom and asked you about Ron.**

**"Draco told me. You… like him?"**

**"Yes."**

**"But, he's poor and friends with that mudblood and potty, and he and his family are… muggle lovers!!" **

**"I don't know how it happened, it just did." You check your watch. "Listen, I have to go."**

**"Were?" **

**"Quidditch tryouts!" you run out to the Quidditch field. **

**"Now, we are looking for four new players on our team. Two beaters, a chaser, and the seeker." The caption said.**

**"I thought Harry Potter would be back this year!" a boy next to you said. **

**"He would be but has told us that he has too much going on." **

**"What about Ginny?"**

**"Ginny is not wanting to play anymore. Now anyone wishing to be seeker, the snitch has been released and the person who catches it gets the part." **

**You follow the two boys who wanted to be seeker to a broom shed and grabbed a broom. You flew up into the air and start scanning for the snitch. You could see the rest of the group at the tryouts flying around. Ten muinets passed with no snitch spotting. You see a flash of gold out of the corner of your eye and start chasing it. The two boys saw your movement and started to try to catch up to you. A bludger flew past your head and the wannabe beater yelled sorry but you ignored him. You reach out and feel your fingers touch the snitch you smiled as you closed your fingers around it. **

**You skipped down the corridor smiling.**

**"What are you so happy about?" Draco had walked out of a classroom and saw you.**

**"I made the Quidditch team!"**

**"Really? What part?" **

**"Seeker!" **

**"Seeker? Potter's not on the team this year?" **

**"No." **

**"Boy, this is accword."**

**"How do you mean?"**

**"I'm the Slytherin seeker."**

**"Oh, well I'm sorry when I kick your butt!!"**

**"What do you mean, you?" **

**"I'm better than you I have been playing longer due to the school in Canada! And I always beat you in our races when we were little!!" **

**"I let you win!!" **

**"What ever you say." **

**"And, besides, I have a Nimbus 2001!! And you have that old Cleansweep we had before you went to Canada!" **

**"I can still beat you." **

**"Not if I can help it." He said grabbing you and tickling your sides like he used to.**

**"Draco!-Stop-this!" you said laughing. You twist away from him and mess with his hair. **

**"Oh! You DIDN'T just mess the hair up!!"**

**You smirk your Malfoy smirk at him and took off running down the corridor. He chassed after you but you lost him by ducking into a girl's bathroom.**

**You sat down in the Gryffindor Common room, writing a letter to home. **

**Your letter. Dear Mum and Dad, I miss you. I made Seeker on my house team!! The competition wasn't hard though. But I caught the snitch within eleven minutes of tryouts!! Well, I have a lot of homework, got to go! Love Rose. End **

**you tie it to your owl's leg and sent him off.**

**The next morning. You sat eating breakfast and talking to Hermione, Ron and Harry when three owl's dropped a large package and a letter in your plate. "Bloody owls!!" you open the letter and it read.**

**Rose, I'm so proud of you!! Well hear is a gift to help you in your Quidditch. Mum and Dad. **

**you open the package to see a sleek broom. **

**"Woh!! That's a Firebolt 77!! The newest broom!!" Ron said excited. "Who gave you that?!"**

**"My father." You said smiling.**

**"Go take it for a spin!!"**

**"Okay, but first, I want to do something." You grabbed it and ran over to Draco and stud behind him. "Good luck with your pitiful little Nimbus 2001, Draco." **

**"What?" you held out your new broom. "Where on god's green earth did you get that?!!" **

**"What? My Firebolt 77? Daddy sent it to me." You smirk and walk away. The Gryffindor's followed you out eager to see the broom in action.**

**"HOLD IT!! Why did dad give you a broom THAT good?!" Draco said pushing the Gryffindors aside. "Why dose he favor you?"**

**"Jealous, Draco?" you ask mounting your new broom. He glared at you and you kicked off, soaring full speed into the air. A peace came over you as you speed higher in the sky.**

**You sat at the table eating lunch, Ron had his arm around you and was gently rubbing his fingertips up and down your side giving you Goosebumps.**

**"Ron! Did you get the letter from Charley yet? I want to know if he- Hello, who are you? I have seen you around but we never met. I'm Ginny Weasly, Ron's little sister."**

**"Rose Malfoy, Ron's Girlfriend. It's nice to meat you!!"**

**She nodded and walked off. **

**"I get the feeling she doesn't like me much."**

**"Ginny? I don't know why she wouldn't like you. She likes everyone. Except if they do something mean to her or a family member or friend of hers. And you did nothing like that."**

**"Well, I better get to Advanced Potions, Snape will skin me if I was late!" you said giving him a kiss on the cheek. **

**"Okay. See you around." You get up and jog down towards the dungeons.**


	5. Chapter 5 Family secrets

**The next day; at breakfast.** **You sat next to Ron as you talked to Hermione about advanced spell that you have learned and she learned. A small screech owl landed in Ron's eggs. "Ug! Pig!!" Ron mutters as he grabbed the letter and picked the eggs off it. He read the letter and anger soon showed on his face.**

**"Bad news?" Hermione asked. **

**Ron only ripped up the letter up and stuffed it into his drink. He got up and stomped out of the room, fists clenched.**

**"Woh, what was that about? I never saw him do that!"**

**"Well, let's see." Harry said grabbing the ripped letter out of the juice.**

**"HARRY! That's privet!!"**

**"I'm going to check on Ron." You said getting up. You found Ron in the hall yelling at Ginny. "Ronald!! Why are you yelling at Ginny?!" you asked.**

**"She did it! She told Mum and Dad!"**

**"About what?" **

**"You. They disapprove just because you're a Malfoy!!"**

**"Ginny, do you not like me because of my last name?" **

**"I don't trust you. Malfoy's are Death eaters!!"**

**"What? No we are not!!"**

**"Yes you are, don't deny it, stupid! I know it for a fact! Lucius is one and you and your brother, well, it's just a matter of time!!"**

**"I don't know what you're bloody talking about!! I'm not a you know who follower!! And as far as I know, neither is my father!!"**

**"Don't give me that crap!"**

**"Ginny! Stop! Rose is different!" **

**Tears started to fall from your eyes and you run from them.**

**"I'm not falling for that! You are a good actress, Malfoy!!" you heard Ginny shout after you.**

**"Rose! Rosemarie!!" Ron ran after you and grabbed your arm. "Don't listen to her. She…" **

**"No Ron. Your family hates me. I-I think it would be best to stay away from each other. Good bye." You gave him a small kiss and started to walk away but he held on tight. "Ron, don't make this any harder." You said looking down and walking slowly away from him. Tears still flooding out.**

**You sit beneath a tree, looking out at the giant squid in the lake. **

**"Rose, what are you doing out hea- what's wrong?!" Draco said when he saw your tear-streaked face. All you could do was mumble something no one could understand and Draco put his arm around you in a brotherly way. You cry into his chest. "It's weasel, isn't it? That muggle-lover hurt you!" **

**you shake your head. "No. His family hurt me. They hate me, Draco!!" you whisper. "Just because I'm a Malfoy." **

**He hugged you tighter; knowing that if he said what was on his mind you would hurt him, bad. You sat crying in silence for ten minuets. "Rose, we should go to class."**

**"You go. I don't feel like it."**

**"Will you be okay alone?"**

**"Yes, I'll live." He gave you a final hug before trotting back up to the castle. "Why would Ginny say those things about my family? I know Draco hasn't been the kindest guy to them, but to accuse our whole family of being Death Eaters?" you murmur to yourself. "But, what if I'm wrong?" you sighed thinking to when your father would go on trips you'd not know were or what he was doing.**

**"Miss Malfoy, have you listened to a word I have said?" McGonagall said sternly. It was the day after Ron had received the letter from home.**

**"Sorry, I have not." You moan.**

**"Well, If you had you'd know that Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." **

**You stuff your book and quill into your bag and made your way down to his office on the floor below. When you opened the door you saw your Father talking to Dumbledore. "You wish to speak with me, sir?"**

**"Yes, have a seat, Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said gesturing to a chair next to the one your father occupied. You sat and looked at your father who had a small smile on his face. "Miss Malfoy, after constant never-ending speeches made by your father to me, I have agreed to have you transfer to the Slytherin house. You will pack your things tonight after classes and move to your new quarters." You put on a small smile. This meant you didn't have to deal with seeing Ron sitting in the corner reading' his book upside-down. "Now, I have to have a small word with Professor Snape." Dumbledore said standing and walking out of the room.**

**"Daddy?"**

**"What?"**

**"Are you a death eater?"**

**"What? Where did that come from?"**

**"Ginny Weasly said all Malfoys are You Know Who followers. And she…" he put his hand in your shoulder.**

**"Rose…"**

**"Daddy, when I sat to think about it, whenever you left on a trip and didn't say ware you were going, well, soon after the Death Eaters would be reported to be spotted…"**

**"Rose…"**

**"Daddy! I want the truth!" **

**your father sighed. "I didn't want you to know…" he pulled up his sleeve and showed you his mark.**

You tossed the last of your books into your trunk and went over to the wardrobe were you had your clothes stored. "What are you doing, Rose?"

"My father bugged Dumbledore until he gave in about placing me in Slytherin. So now I have to be moved by tonight."

"You're leaving me?!"

"Hey, I don't have a choice hear!!"

"But then we…"

"Don't worry, we can still be friends!" you toss the last of your things into your trunk and close the lid.

"This stinks worse than when Neville dropped a hat into his potion!"

"I know. Well, See you around…" you said giving her a hug. "Um, Hermione, I have to go and it's kind of hard to breath."

"Sorry." She said letting go of you. You drag your trunk down to the common room, Hermione at your heels. 

"Rose, were are you going?" Asked Harry.

"Her dad forced Dumbledore to switch her to Slytherin." Hermione said, depressed-like.

"What?!!"

"I know, could you tell Ron? It still hurts to see him. Oh, and tell Ginny she doesn't have to worry anymore cuz she'll never have to see me again." 

"Y-ya, okay." You gave Harry a hug and pulled your trunk out into the school corridor.

"Ready, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked. He, being head of Slytherin house had been waiting to escort you to the Slytherin Common room.

"Yes sir."

Using his wand, he carried your trunk down to a stonewall in the dungeons. "Basilisk." He muttered and the wall opened into a doorway.

You stepped into the room and saw a colder version of the Gryffindor common room. Pansy sat in a chair working on homework. There was a small group of boys on the couch. But other than that it was pretty empty. Pansy looked up from her textbook when she heard the wall open. "ROSE!!" she jumped up and gave you a tight hug.

"Hi pansy!" you smile hugging her back.

"What are you doing hear?"

"My father finally convinced Dumbledore to put me here."

"You're a Slytherin now?"

"Yes."

She squealed out of delight. The boys looked up at you two like you were crazy. Snape had disappeared with your trunk. "So, dose your brother know?"

"No, he… I know what you're thinking!!" you said and you both put on your identical mischievous smiles on. "Were is he?" you ask.

"Up in his dorm room. Come on!" you followed her down a flight of stairs and into a room.

Draco sat on his bed with his back facing you and Pansy. He was talking to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaze. You wink at Pansy and go up behind Draco, putting your hands over his eyes and wile hiding your voice to match an old crone's; saying, "Guess whom!"

Pansy, I'm busy!"

pansy giggled and you pinch him. "HOW DARE YOU THINK I'M PANSY!!"

He jumped and looked at you. "Rosemarie!! What are you bloody doing hear in SLYTHERIN house?!"

"Well, nice to see you to!" you snort at him. "I am in Slytherin now, DU!!"

"H-how?"

"Daddy finally got thru to Dumbledore." You said sitting by Blaze.

"What about your seeker position?"

"Oh, they are giving me the chance to take your spot."

"But…"

"Draco, face it, I'm lighter, smaller, and faster. And I beat Potter at a practice last week. He showed up so I could have a real' challenge. And as I recall, you have never won againced him."

"Ho! Now we can win the cup this year!!"

"Shut up, Crabbe!!"

**"Guys, Could I talk to Draco alone for a moment?"**

**"Um, ya." **

**Everyone left, leaving you and your brother alone. "Draco, did you know about dad?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"His job?"**

**"At the ministry?"**

**"No, the other one…" **

**"What are you…"**

**"Draco, I saw the mark."**

**Draco looked shocked. "Yes, I knew. Dad didn't want you to. He didn't want you to get hurt."**

**"Hurt? Draco, our father is a Bloody death eater and he's worried about me getting hurt? Well, even when I didn't know I could have gotten hurt!! I-I did…" **

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Ron. His sister wrote a note to her Mum because I was a Malfoy. And because Dad is…"**

**Draco gave you a side hug.**

**"So, Pansy where is my room?" **

**"You're sharing with me, come on!" Pansy grabbed your hand and pulled you down a different flight of stairs and into a warm green and silver bedroom. **

**Your trunk was at the end of your bed. You flop onto your bed. "Now THIS feels like home!" **

**"Rose?" **

**"Ya?"**

**"Are you and Weasly…"**

**"No."**

**She looked relived. **

**You sat at the Slytherin Table surrounded by the Slytherin girls you have made friends with. "You Know, Rose, your brother is so hot!" said a girl named Tina.**

**"Ew! No he's not!! He's about as attractive as whatever Hagrid is hiding beneath that gruff beard of his!!" you said jokingly. You laughed as she thru a grape at you. "Watch it!"**

**"Well, he is to me, and he's your brother so I don't expect you to agree!"**

**"Well, class will be starting in about two minuets." You said checking your watch. "I should dash!" you said standing.**

**"Wait up! We have class together!!" Tina said running after you.**

**You and Tina hooked arms as you walked to class. Suddenly there was a squealing noise and someone was hugging you from behind. "Rose!! It's so good to see you!!" **

**you turn to see an old friend from your school in Canada. "Dory!!" you hug her back. "What are you doing hear?"**

**"Transferring here! Papa wants me to be closer to home! I'm headed to the Headmaster's office to get sorted into a house. What house are you in?"**

**"Slytherin. Well, I have to go, can't afford to be late. See you around."**

**"Bye!"**

**You run into your classroom. "Who was that?"**

**"Dory. A friend from Canada."**

**"Canadian?"**

**"No, Scottish. But her mother lived in Canada, and after she died, well, I guess her Father wants her hear."**


	6. Chapter 6 Chocolate

After classes you walked into the great hall and Saw Dory sitting at the Slytherin table all alone. You walked over to her and sat down. "Slytherin hu?"

"Ya. I guess I'm stuck with you all over again, Malfoy." She joked.

"Mwahahahahaa, you shall never escape me!!"

"Eak, I'm terrified." She said in a monotone that made you giggle.

"Rose? Um, the weasel told me to give you this." Draco said stiffly, handing you an envelope.

"Erm, thanks." He walked away.

"Oww, who's that? A boyfriend?" 

"Draco? He's my brother."

"Oh, and who, or what is the weasel'?"

"My ex-boyfriend Ron."

"Well, what dose it say?"

you open the letter and read;

Rose, so, your father forced you in Slytherin now? That stinks and I feel sorry for you and regret ignoring you after, after Ginny caused us to break up by writing to mum. And for the few weeks you have not been in Gryffindor. Ron.

"Who's Ginny?" asked Dory who had read over your shoulder.

"Ron's sister."

Blaze sat next to you and smiled. "Hey rose, who's your friend?"

"This is Dory."

"Hi!"

"Hi, I'm Blaze. So, Rose there is a Hogsmade trip coming up and I were wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

you start to blush, this was the second time he had asked you out. "Sh-sure, Blasé. I'd like that."

He smiled and gave your hand a small squeeze and walked over to some of his guy-friends.

"Oww, you got a date!!"

"Well, I have to move on, don't I?" You and Dory stand and start walking to the Slytherin Common room.

"Well, he is cute and…" 

"Dory!! Please!! I know He's cute."

"Who's cute?" you turn to see Harry and Hermione coming out of the potions room.

"It's been a wile since we have seen you, how has things been?"

"Hi, Harry, Hermione. I've been good."

"Slytherins been treating you okay?"

you gave a playful smirk at this. "Yes, well, I AM a Malfoy so the name gives me power. So, how is Ron doing?"

"Well, he's moved on from your break up." Harry said.

"That's good, so I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going on a date with Blaze Zabini. What about Ron?"

"He's um, going with, MMPH!!" Hermione covered Harry's mouth.

"Hermione? What are you doing? Are you going with him? It's okay if you are."

"Yes." She admitted.

"Well, I'm glad to know that he's not mopping anymore."

"So, your with Blaze?"

"Yes."

**Okay, big jump in time… Three months later. you were walking down the hall with Pansy, Tina, and Katie. Today was yours and Blaze's third month anniversary and you were looking for him when he disappeared from Lunch. Suddenly you stop short and stair at the scene before your eyes. You didn't want to believe it. Blaze had Dory pressed up to the wall kissing her. His tongue down her throat.**

**"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" they broke apart and looked at you. "You WENCH!! You know he's my boyfriend!! You are supposed to be my best friend!!" **

**"Hey, don't blame her!" you slapped Blaze with all your might and he fell, stumbling back. You then ran down the halls and ducked into the empty Charms room and leaned against the wall crying.**

**"Professor? I have a… Rose? What's wrong?" Harry asked when he saw you crying.**

**"B-Blaze a-and-d D-Dory, th-they w-w-were k-k-k-k-kissing." You said, your voice breaking. Harry sat next to you and put his arms around you. You cried into his chest. **

**"He's an idiot." He said kissing the top of your head. "Any guy would be a fool to hurt you." **

**You look up at his face. Is it just me or is he flirting?'**

**"I mean it, Rose." You stair into his deep green eyes. "Hear, this will help you feel better, not much, but…" he handed you a Chocolate frog. "You like Chocolate, don't you?"**

**"Like it? Chocolate is so delectably divine it makes my mouth water with the lust to let it set upon my tong increasing my senses and caressing my sole to peace and harmony, making me forget my unpleasant life!" you said taking the gift and opening it.**

**"Like it that much?"**

**"Yes." You give him a small smile and he wipes the tears from your cheeks. **

**He looked like he was going to say more but changed his mind and got up. "Well, I have to go find the Professor, will you be okay?"**

**"Ya, and Harry?"**

**"What?"**

**"Thanks."**

**"For what?"**

**"Making me feel better." **

**He nodded and walked away.**

You walk into the deserted Slytherin Common room and flop onto the couch. Your eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Draco walked in and saw you. "Rose, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" he sat next to you. 

You gave him a weak smile. "Yes, Zabini. Turned out to be a no good cheating retard."

"He…?"

"Kissed another girl, then stud by her side as I yelled."

"That son of a…"

"DRACO!"

"Sorry, but you're my little sister and He hurt you."

"I'm not that much younger, we are twins!"

Blaze came in with his arm around Dory's waist. "Zabini!!"

"What Malfoy?"

"Draco, please, don't…"

"This is for hurting my sister!!" Draco punched Blaze and the two started an all out Muggle-stile fistfight.

"Guys!! Stop!!" you and Dory pull the two apart.

"This is madness!! He's not worth it!! Stop!"

Draco looked at you and sighed. "All right."


	7. Chapter 7 dream

**One week later. You skipped a rock upon the lake's surface. "Hey. Mind if I join you?" **

**"Go ahead Harry." You said giving him a few stones. **

**"How are you doing?"**

**"Good. I slipped a potion in Blaze's food last night and now he resembles a giant Smurf." You giggle.**

**"Well, I wondered how you managed to win the Quidditch game yesterday." **

**"Ya. And Hufflepuff's seeker isn't that good this year." **

**Harry laughed. "Ya." **

**You glance over at him and noticed for the first time how close he was to you. He turned his head to look down at you; your noses were almost touching. You suddenly stretched up and kissed him, rapping your arms around his neck. You realized what you were doing and broke away. "Sorry."**

**He didn't say anything; he just pulled you in to him, kissing you. To you this felt right. And you and he stumbled back against a tree so you were pressed against it's trunk. The kiss intensified and you both got hungrier as you struggled for breath. **

"So, Potter, you finally got a girl? And I was beginning to think you were gay." A familiar voice said. You and Harry break away and look at Draco approaching, a smirk on his face. "So, is it mudbl-ROSE!!" he gasped as he saw your face.

"D-Draco."

"Potter, y-you're trying to rape my sister!"

"Am not."

"Why would she even be interested in YOU? Get away from her!"

"No."

Draco balled his hands into a fist and ran at Harry. They started to fight.

"NO! STOP!!" you ran at them and punched Draco. He stopped and stared at you. His hand rubbing his jaw from your blow. "Stop it!" you said sternly. "I kissed him back."

"Wh-"

"I kissed him first." You said looking him in the eye.

Draco stud stunned for a few seconds than replied; "Father won't like this."

"So?"

"Fine!" he stomped away.

You turn to Harry and sat next to him beneath the tree. "Something bad is going to happen. I know it." 

You look at Harry startled by what he said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know. But something will." He put his arm around you and you lean into him, looking at the blue sky. An owl flew a crossed it and you sigh.

"Maybe it's me." 

"What?"

"The bad thing. It's me."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Listen, I'm cursed, I have to be because every relationship I go into turn's out badly. Look at Ron and Blaze."

"No, you're too good." He gave you a kiss on the forehead.

You have been going out with Harry for a week and have spent all your spear time with him. Draco has been ignoring you entirely.

Dream "Master, what would you have us do?" "I want her. Bring her to me." "Yes master." Two tall dark figures walk out of the dark room, the man in the chair laughed evilly. "At last, I have him, with the help of a mere girl." End dream.

you wake up in a cold sweat. "What was that about?" you ask yourself.

"Rose?"

"Sorry, Pansy. You can go back to sleep."

"Okay."

What was that dream about? And who was the girl' and him' and master'? Why would I wake so suddenly?' you thought as you drifted back to sleep.

The next night after classes. you skipped down the halls on your way to the Common room. You stopped and herd footsteps following you. "H-hello?" No answer. The footsteps got closer but you could see no one. You started to run but the steps you heard pursued you and you felt a cold hand grip your neck. And another one covers your mouth.

"Quick, bind her so we can get out." Said a voice.

"Incarcerous." Another voice hissed and you felt ropes bind you.

Draco's Point of View. Draco sat in a chair, waiting for you to return. He was still leaving you alone but also still keeping an eye out for you. Curfew had been an hour ago and you still weren't back. "Rose, ware are you?" he murmured to himself. Fast forward to the next morning. Draco sat at the Slytherin table staring at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and sat down. Draco got up and walked over to them. "All right Potter, were is she?"

"Who?" 

"Rose! What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing. Try the Slytherin common room."

"She never came back to the common room last night! What did you do?!"

"That's impossible, she left the library to go to the common room an hour before curfew."

"SHE NEVER SHOWED UP AND PANSY HASN'T SEEN HER SINCE CLASS YESTERDAY!! SHE'S BLOODY GONE!" Harry stud up stunned and started walking away. "Were are you going?"

"Dumbledore. If she's missing I want to find her." End Draco's Point of View.


	8. Chapter 8 scars

You were taken into a dark room. "My lord, we have the girl."

"Good." A tall man stud and walked up to you from the shadows. "Hmm, you look familiar, girl. Tell me your name."

You smirk. "Well, Voldamort, if you were so powerful you would know that, now wouldn't you?" Anger showed in his face and he gripped your jaw with his long cold fingers. You continued before he could say a word, "So, what do you want with me? It's not like I'm Harry Potter."

His grip tightened. "You, my dear girl will help us get Potter."

"Ah, and what makes you think I would?"

"Oh, you have no choice. You choose to help us when you kissed him."

"How would you know that?!"

This time Voldamort smirked. "Why, for the past two months we have been stopping every letter to and from Hogwarts for information and one was quite helpful. You see it was from a young boy named Draco to his father concerning the kiss he witnessed. And so I sent in spies to find out it was you." He chuckled. "When we find this boy, we shall thank him greatly." Your eyes widened as you remembered the owl that left Hogwarts shortly after your brother stomped off. Father's not going to like this, Rose' he had said. You hadn't expected your father finding out, or Draco telling. "Well, we will find out who you are, my girl. As soon as my lead Death Eater arrives to force the information we want from you."

The door swung open and a hooded death eater stepped in. "My lord." He said. "You called for me?"

"Yes, we have Potter's girlfriend hear and I want you to find out her name and the information." Voldamort said turning, you still in his grasp.

The death eater stiffened and stud there silent, as if in shock. "I-I already know her name, sir." He said pulling down his hood.

"DADDY!!" you couldn't help shouting.

"So, Lucius. This is your Daughter Rosemarie."

Your father nodded.

"Well, don't just stand their Lucius, take your daughter and get what we need." Your father took a step towards you and grabbed your arm gently but firmly. He pulled you to an empty room and sat you in a chair. "Rose? What did he mean by Potter's girlfriend?"

"Um, well, you see I…"

"After all I have done to keep you safe you do the one thing to ruin it?! You…"

"Daddy, I couldn't help it!! He was the one to help me in the ruff times!! Draco's way was to beat the living daylights out of someone but Harry, he comforted me…"

"What do you know about Dumbledore's Army?"

"The DA?" you frown. Harry had told you all about it. "It was just a Defense Against the Dark Arts class taut by Harry last year when Umbridge wasn't doing anything. They meant the name of it as a joke. Dumbledore didn't even know about it till the end of the year." Your father looked at you. "I'll drink some truth potion if you want." You suggest.

"I think that would be for the best." He handed you a bottle of truth potion. From the color you could tell it was very strong. You drank the whole thing. "Now, what do you know about Dumbledore's Army?"

"Exactly what I told you. It was just a Defense Against the Dark Arts class taut by Harr…"

"Okay. Do you know what Dumbledore is up to in the means of my lord Voldamort?"

"No… he's just the headmaster, isn't he?"

"Do you know anything that would help us?"

"No."

"Well?" Voldamort asked as your father pushed you into the dark room.

"She knows nothing of Dumbledore's plans."

"She must know!!"

"She dose not. She drank a whole bottle of our best truth potion."

Voldamort looked angered, but nodded. "Put her in with the other prisoner from Hogwarts."

"Is that rely necessary, sir?"

Voldamort was about to explode. "Yes. Daughter of yours or not." He said and waved his hand signaling everyone to leave him. Your father and another death eater walked you to a cell.

"Rose, I'm sorry but you have brought this upon yourself. I'd help you if I could…" you father said as he opened the door.

"Yes, Father." You step into the cold damp cell. The door closed and clicked locking it's self. Another girl sat in the corner. You recognized her as one of Ginny's Ravenclaw friend. She looked like she had been there for a wile, her blond hair was greasy and dirt smudged her face and arms. She looked up when the door shut, and her face turned to a scowl.

"What are you doing hear, Malfoy?"

"Elizabeth, right? You can call me Rose. And I don't know why you are here, but I'm here because I was kidnapped, interrogated and now in this cell."

"But, your father is a death eater."

"I know, he was the one who interrogated me." She looked surprised. "What? Just because I'm a Malfoy, doesn't make me a bad person. They kidnapped me because they thought that because I was Harry Potter's girlfriend I'd know what Dumbledore was up to, or something."

"You're Harry's girlfriend? They kidnapped me thinking I was you. A bit of a shock to both you know who and me both." She grinds at you.

"So, know a way out?"

"No. or I'd would have been gone a week ago. And I can't walk."

"You can't?"

"No, I cut my knee badly trying to get out." She pulled up her pant leg to show a deep jagged cut.

"I think I can help that, at my old school we learned to heal cuts and buses." You said kneeling by her.

"Could you? It hurts as if it came from hell it's self!"

"Okay, this may sting when I touch it…" you mutter a spell and press your hand to the cut. She lets out a whimper but when you lift your hand, all that was left was a thin scar. "Now, the scar will heal and diminish in time."

"Thanks, you're not as bad as I thought."

"Thanks! Now, let's get out."

"How?"

"Well…" you pull your wand out of your pocket. "I pinched my wand as I walked past the death eater who took it from me." You smile.

"They broke mine, in the struggle, it just snapped!!" you help her up and walked to the door.

"Alohermora." You mutter and the door clicked open.

You and Elizabeth walk quietly along the dark corridors. "Hmm, you are a smart one, aren't you miss Malfoy? Much like your father. Clever of you to pinch your wand back. But there is, I'm afraid, no escaping tonight." You turn to see Voldamort himself. He had a smirk on his face. "You should join me."

"I would NEVER join you!!!!!!!!"

"That is an unwise choice." He said raising his wand. You raise yours also. "You wish to challenge me?"

"Why would I not? You don't scare me, Voldie. You couldn't even kill a small child! You are more like the man who let the boy live!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"Oh, did I hurt Voldie-poo's feelings? Well, hear is a Riddle for you to make you feel happy and better an-"

"Cruciatus!!" you felt a pain shoot thru your body. You screamed.

"Th-that was a cheep shot." you gasp when the pane sided.

Voldamort smirked. And repeated the spell. You fell to your knees and your sight became fuzzy and dark.

"Stupify!" you shout and you herd him grunt so you knew you hit him.

"Avada Kedavra!" you see green. You head was swimming. You herd shouting and a hand touched your back. You struggle to make out the scene but fall unconchess.

You awoke in someone's arms. "Oh, thank god!! How are you, Miss Malfoy?" you look up into a stranger's pale face.

"My head hurts."

"That's it? Well, you are one strong student."

"What happened? Who are you? Where is Elizabeth? Wh-"

"Slow down, Rose, You were hit with the killing curse. It's amazing that you lived! Most people don't even stay conches as long as you did after being hit, they die right away. So you need to save the strength you have. Hear, eat this." He handed you chocolate. "I am Remus Lupin, order of the phoenix member, sent to find you. Your friend is fine and resting in the front seat." You look around, realizing you are in a car. You eat the chocolate and feel the pounding in your head subside.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Umm, a group of people aganced Voldamort."

"Dumbledores army… it is you they had questioned me on."

You are guided up to Dumbledore's office, he stud outside the door and smiled as he saw you. "Welcome back you two. Miss Malfoy, you have people eager to see you in my office. Miss Hope, your friends, all of them are waiting outside your common room."

You give Elizabeth a hug before stepping into the office. Harry and Draco were both there; pacing. Pansy, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. All four looked up when you walked in. "Rose!!" You hug Harry tightly then give each of your friend's hugs. You then turn to Draco. He move in as if for a hug but you punch him.

"What was that bloody for?!"

"You idiot!! You're the whole reason I was kidnapped by the god forsaken death eaters!! That bloody note you wrote to dad!!"

"And hear he was blaming Harry!" Ron gasped.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Dumbledore walked up to you. "Lupin has told me what spell, you were hit with."

"Which one? There were three."

Dumbledore tilted your head up and to the side, and pulled the collar of your robs down. He nodded and went to his desk and started writing.

"What?!" you asked alarmed. You ran to a mirror and looked at your neck the way he had. A thin scar identical to Harry's adorned your skin.

Your friends leaned over you and looked. They all gasp. "You were hit with the killing spell!!" Pansy exclaimed.

"WHAT!!" Draco, who had been off to his self since your punch, now came running over to you, pushing others away.

"Yes, she has been touched by the same curse Harry had. I don't know what saved her." Dumbledore said walking over to you and putting his hand on your shoulder. "You suffered two torcher cruces before it. You were already weak, yet you lived."

"Is there another prophecy, Professor? Like mine?" Harry asked.

"Not that I know of."

"GREAT!! This is just great!! I have a bloody scar on my neck!!" you exclaimed as reality caught up to you.

"Rose, it's not that bad." Harry said placing his hand on your shoulder.

"Ya? Well, you grew up with yours, now didn't you!"

"Yes, and I'm still getting used to It." He admitted.

You sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"Understandable." Harry grinned at you.


	9. Chapter 9 the plan

You grown as you pull yourself from your bed, and sit at the edge. You pull on your robes and slip out the door into the chilly common room. It was early Saturday morning so no one was up yet. You go up to the great hall and sit at the Slytherin table. The great hall was also deserted so you ate alone, slowly munching on your waffles.

"Your up early. Of coarse you had always been up early." You turn to see your father as he edged towards you. He still had his death eater's robs on. "I must admit I am happy to see you. You should be dead, but you have always been strong."

You jump up and start backing away from him. "F-f-father?"

"Are you frightened? Well, remember, you have gotten yourself into It." He said pulling out his wand and pointing it at you. "You are my daughter and I don't want you to get hurt. But you have made it this way." He said, his voice full of sorrow and hostile anger.

By now your back was pressed against the wall. Your hand edges it's way to your back pocket ware your wand was. Your fingers grip the handle, ready for action. You open your mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"This time you will behave."

"I'm not going!"

"You are. And you will take your punishment then join Voldamort. And you will or you will be killed."

"Not this time, Expelliarmus!!" you sent the spell at your father. It hit him in the chest, sending him flying. "Acco!" You said pointing at his wand, it flew into your hand. He started to pull himself up so you fled out to the corridors. He chased after you. You saw the portrait of the fat lady. "Crup." You say, hopping the old password worked. It did and you ducked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Rose?" Hermione asked from the couch were she sat reading.

"My fathers here! He's after me!!" you gasp.

"Come on!" she grabbed your hand and pulled you into the room you two had shared before your father had you switched to Slytherin. "Now, what happened?"

"I was eating breakfast when he showed up. I think he wants to take me back to Voldamort!!"

Hermione gave you a hug. "Don't worry, I-"

"Hermione, Ron and Harry are down stairs waiting for- what's that SLYTHERIN doing hear??" asked a girl poking her head in the doorway.

"Oh, um, sorry, come on Rose!" she grabbed your hand and pulled you down to the Common room. As you ran past Harry and Ron Hermione grabbed there hands too, dropping yours. You followed her up to the boy's dorm. She closed the door and locked it.

"What is this all about? Hi Rose, why are you hear??" asked Ron.

"My father. He's after me. Specially since I have his wand."

"You have his wand??"

"Yes. I used a disarming charm on him and grabbed it and ran."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, he is a death eater, and he is loyal to Voldamort. And on top of that he was talking as if he was going to take me to Voldamort!!"

"And hear I thought you were a daddy's girl!"

"I was, before I knew he was a bloody death eater!"

You sat on Harry's bed and talked for an hour. Ron soon brought out a game of exploding snap, and you four played a few rounds.

"Do you think it's safe to go out?" Hermione asked, popping a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"Well, it is noon." Ron said.

"Okay, lets try it."

"Ya, I'm starving and that was the last bit of candy I had stashed away."

You and your friends all walked out to the empty common room. Harry opened the entrance and looked out. "It's okay!" he announced.

You walked out and you four went down to the Great Hall. You stopped and looked at the two tables.

"You can sit with us if you want to." Harry said putting his arm around you.

"Ya, I think I will." You sat next to Harry and Hermione. Ron sat next to her.

"Back at the Gryffindors table, are we Rose?"

You turn to see Blasé. "Why would you care?"

He smirked at you. "I don't, but your father is looking for you."

"So? Why would I care?"

"I don't think he'd take to kindly to you being here with them." He said pointing.

"So? Now go away!!"

"Fine." He walked away.

Ron whistled, "Wow, so Lucius is still here. You must have given him the slip when you duct into our common room."

"Looks that way." You sigh. "And Draco would probably help him an- oh no."

"What?"

"He could be waiting in MY common room!"

"Oh!!" Hermione gasped, her eyes wide.

"Your right. Its not safe." Harry said putting his arm around you.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore?" Ron suggested.

"Well,"

"What could it hurt?"

"What could it do? Honestly!"

"He's more than just a Headmaster, Rose."

"All right."

You four get up and walk out of the great hall. You walk up the hidden stairs to his office. 

"Professor, may we speak with you?"

"Of coarse, have a seat."

Dumbledore paced his office. "So, Lucius is here and you fear he's in your common room." 

"Yes."

"And you have his wand?"

"Not with me. But yes."

Dumbledore gave a quick smirk. "Well, were is it if you don't have it hear."

"It's…" you were about to tell him but something stopped you. Dumbledore was acting strange. Not like he usually would. You whipped out your wand and pointed it at him.

"Rose!" Hermione gasped.

"He's not Dumbledore!!"

The man with Dumbledore's face smirked. "What took you so long to find out?" and before your eyes he changed into your father. Your friends took out there wands also. Your father smirked again. "Are you so sure of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to know were your headmaster is?"

"What did you do with him?!" Hermione gasped.

"I must say, my dear Rosemarie, I didn't appetite your spell. I expected more of you!! And holding hands with Potter?"

"Why? You lost my respect when you became a death eater! Really! Is Voldamort more important than your own family??"

"Are friends more important than family values?? I mean, A MUDBLOOD, and a pureblood who don't act like a pureblood, and," he gritted his teeth. "POTTER!"

"That's Different!"

"Oh?"

"Petrificus Totalus!!" Ron shouted but your father dogged it.

"Stupefy!!"

"Diffindo!!"

"Incarcerous!!" your spell finally hit him and he fell to the ground bound.

You hear a grown from behind the desk and you walk around it. Dumbledore lay crammed under the desk, bound and unconches.

"Is the Headmaster going to be okay?" Hermione asked madam Pomfry.

"Of course he is!! Now run along so I can do my job."

"Wow, I can't believe he attacked Dumbledore!!"

"Well, he's in Azkaban now."

One week later. "Miss Malfoy?" 

"Yes, Professor?"

"Dumbledore would like to have a word with you."

"You mean he's awake?"

"Yes, he is awake, now hurry. Your friends, and brother are already there."

You get up and rush down to the hospital wing. Your friends were around Dumbledore's bed. The old man looked frail and week, the sparkle was gone from his eyes and his face was pail. His hands shook slightly when he moved them.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Miss Malfoy," his voice sounded week also. "I understand that it was you who placed your father in jail? And found me?"

"Yes sir."

"I thank you for that. However, I have some bad news."

"What sir?"

"As I have found out, Hogwarts is no longer safe for you, or Mr. Potter. So I have written a letter to an old friend of mine. He is a muggle teacher in America. You are all to go there until further notice."

Your jaw dropped, "But, sir! What about our schooling? We can not learn magic at a MUGGLE school!"

"That's what I was going to say!" Hermione said.

"I know, you all shall be excused from the assignments you will miss."

Hermione gave a sigh and looked down muttering something that sounded a lot like stupid muggle schools.' But you weren't sure.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO LIVE WITH MUGGLES!!" Draco sneered.

"Professor Snape will be escorting you to America."

You dashed around your room grabbing things and shoving them into your bags. "What are you doing?" you turn to see Pansy.

"Oh, hi. I, um, well…"

"Rose?"

"I'm going to be gone for a little wile."

"Why? Is it because your father's in…"

"No, well, kind of…"

"Oh."

"I'll write to you though."

Pansy laughed, "Ya, like when you went to Canada?"

"Ya, only this time you'll receive them."

"Right." She said rolling her eyes at you.


	10. Chapter 10 lost legs

Snape had called the night bus for you and your friends. You were dropped off and given directions to the place you'd be staying. He gave you all muggle money and told you to get muggle clothes. Then he got back on the night bus and disappeared into the night.

"Ware do we get muggle clothes?" Ron asked.

"Um, this late? I don't know, well, Snape said that we are in Midland Michigan. And to find a Walmart."

"Ya, and I think that our school robes should be put inside our bags, no matter how cold it is."

"You're right, muggles aren't used to seeing people dressed as we are."

You all walk around town until you spot the Walmart. You walk in and each perches clothes that felt comfortable. You then took a bus to the middle of the countryside part of town. You were at a small blue farmhouse. You walked up the drive and rang the doorbell. A woman answered. "OH! You must be the kids from England! I am Marry. You'll be staying with me. Come on in!! How were your travels?"

"Just fine, thank you." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"I'm Ron, this is Harry and Rose."

"And that's my brother Draco." You say pointing at your brother who wasn't in the least bit happy to be there. He was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. "Please excuse him, he doesn't want to be here."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Now, this is a working farm, you will have to do work wile you are hear."

You shrug. In Canada you had spent some time on a muggle farm. It was an assignment for your muggle studies class. "I've done farm work before."

"Well good! Hear, I have different chores in this hat, I want each of you to choose one." You reach into the hat and pull out a slip of paper. feed the sheep, goats, and cows also milk the cows.'

"What's manure?" asked Ron. "Mine says shovel all the manure.' And I don't know what that is."

"Manure is another word for dung or poop." You say giggling.

"UG!" Hermione had to feed the chickens and other birds and gather eggs, Harry had to care for the horses and donkeys, and Draco had to feed the smaller animals like cats, dogs, rabbits…

You and Hermione were sharing a small room. You unpacked the few things you had and sat on a bed. "I don't think Draco being hear is a good idea. You know how he is." You sigh.

"Ya, he and muggles don't mix."

"I just hope he behaves himself!"

The next morning you got up early and went out to do your morning chores. You had woken Hermione so she could do hers too. You and Hermione walk into the kitchen, you carried the milk and she the eggs "Thank you girls! You can put them over there. Now have some breakfast." You sat down at the table and loaded your plate with food. "The school bus will be here to pick you all up in about ten minuets."

The bright yellow school bus with black lettering on it pulled up and opened it's doors for you. You are the first on the bus. All the other students look at you like you came from outer space. You sit in the front row, Hermione beside you, Harry and Ron in the seat behind you and Draco across the isle from you on his own. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Oh, come on Draco!! Stop it! It won't get you back to England any faster!!" you hiss.

"Shut up Rose!" he hissed back.

You, Draco, and your friends step into the principal's office. "Sir? We are the students from England."

"Ah, yes, Dumbledore's students. Have a seat!" he said in an over cheerful voice. He closed the door and sat behind his over-tidy desk. "I am a muggle. Just so you know. But my sister is a witch. So I understand your, erm, uniqueness." He said staying chipper. "Here is your class schedules. If you have any questions just ask me!"

You left his office and as a group made your way through the crowded halls. Harry grabbed you hand as he walked beside you and Draco gave him the death stair.

You found muggle classes quite dull and pointless. They were teaching you things that you had learned as a small child, only without a bit of magic added in to it. You sat in your world Literature class, dozing off when the teacher, Mr. Tomraids snapped his pointer on your desk. "Miss Malfoy! I do not take kindly to people sleeping in my class."

"I'm sorry sir, but I find this class to be dull. I already know all this stuff."

"Oh? Do you now?"

"Yes."

"And what were we talking about?"

"Shakespeare."

"Can you tell us something about his life?"

"Of coarse!! He was a great writer, he is the reason we have concession stands in movie houses today only back then they sold meat pies and tomatoes. People thought that tomatoes were poison so they chucked them at the actors they didn't like. He was also an actor and director, he-"

"Alright! That's enough."

You stud in the lunch line looking at all the greasy food they had to offer. "UG! Don't they have ANYTHING good?" you mutter to yourself.

"Nope, your stuck with grease balls painted up to look like what they call food!" said a girl next to you. You had a different lunch period than your friends.

"Goodie." You say rolling your eye at the food.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Ya, I came hear for a little wile from England. I go to a Boarding School there."

"Really? Cool!! I'm Crystal."

"Rose, Rosemarie Malfoy." You smile at her.

"Hey, want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Why not? All my friends from England have first lunch!!"

You follow her to a table in a corner. "Hey guys! This is Rose, she's from England!" Crystal said.

"Hello." You say nodding at the group of girls and two boys.

"Hey!"

"This is Sam, Christen, Danielle, Alyssa, Kayla, Katie, Amy, Star, Kirk, and Dan." Katie and Amy were twins and the two guys were there boyfriends. Katie+Kirk, Amy+Dan you sat next to Star and smiled.

"So, your from England?"

"Ya."

"COOL!! I've always wanted to go there!!" Danielle said.

"What are the boys like over there?" asked Sam.

"Erm, I really never think of guys…"

"What?"

"I mean I have had boyfriends, but the first one's family hated me, the second one was a two-timer, and the one I have now is sweet."

"What's his name?"

"Harry Potter."

You saw Star look at you oddly but she hid it quickly. You spent lunch getting to know them. The bell rang and the group went there separate ways. Star ran up behind you and you fell into step with her so you could talk. "Hey!" 

"Hi, um, Rose?"

"Ya?"

Star leaned into your ear. "Are you a witch?"

"What?"

"Well, you are going out with Harry Potter, and he's a…"

"Are you a…"

"Yes, only Mom's a muggle and Dad died a year ago so mom is making me go to a muggle school. I never really know him."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"So, what's Harry Potter, the boy who lived, like?!"

"Erm,"

A pare of hands covered your eyes. "Hey!"

"Hi Harry, Well, Star, How about you find out for your self?"

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!!" she exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Um… Yes…?"

You Giggle, "This is star. She's, erm, not a muggle." You say lowly so the muggles wouldn't hear you.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Star?"

"Oh, that's not my real name, but I don't like my real name."

"Reasonable enough!" Harry Laughed.

"So, Is You Know Who really back in power?"

"Yes, unfortunately. That's actually why we are here.

After school let out you and your friends had missed the bus and had to walk home. Star had decided to go with you. Draco was still acting like an ars and was walking away from the group. There was a loud pop behind you and you turn to see someone in death eater's robes.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you were a hard one to find!" You recognized the voice but couldn't place it. "Well, I would kill you but my lord would rather do that himself…" he muttered a spell and it hit him. Harry screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The death eater smirked, "We have new spells, like them? They cause much pain!" he muttered something again and you pushed Harry out of the way, you see Harry land in some dirt as you felt the spell hit you and everything went black.

You grown as the sun hits your face, you slowly let your eyes flicker open and you sit up looking around. You knew you were in a hospital by the white walls. The room was empty. You shift uneasily and try to swing your legs over the side of the bed. You couldn't. The door swung open and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Star walked in. "ROSE!! YOU'RE UP!!"

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, and I can't feel or move my legs… What happened? All I remember is missing the muggle school bus."

"You can't feel your legs?"

"No."

"You were hit with a spell by a death eater."

"What? A death eater? Was it my father?"

"No, he's still in jail."

"And this is a muggle hospital, by the way."

The door opened again and a muggle doctor stepped in. "Good to see you up, Miss Malfoy. I was beginning to worry. You have been out for a week. How are you feeling?"

"Um, Dizzy and I can't feel my legs."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

A week later you were released from the hospital, but had not regained use of your legs. The doctors had said it might be permanent. Your chores had been changed, you now had the birds and Hermione had the small animals, Draco had the barn duties, Ron had the sheep and cows, and Harry's didn't change. You had a hard time getting used to the wheelchair the doctors had given you.

You were collecting eggs when someone placed their hand on your shoulder. You turn to see Draco. "Hey," you say and turn back to your work.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I haven't been much of a brother lately… when you really needed me to."

"Draco, you…"

"I didn't even visit you in that bloody hospital!! And now you… you can't walk. I feel bad fore you, Rose, I feel guilty."

"It's not your fault!"

"No, I know it's not, but… I should have been there for you. And I have decided to be a brother again. And try to get to know your friends… and Potter…"

"Well, the first step would be to use their first names, and not call Hermione a Mudblood."

"I know, but let's take it one step at a time, first I want to fix our relationship."

"Thanks, Draco." You said giving him a week smile. You hadn't truly smiled since before the attack that took your legs, possibly forever.

Draco gave you a small hug, he smelled like the manure he had been shoveling. You giggle. "What?" 

"You smell like manure, were you shoveling the stuff or rolling around in it?"

"Oh, Haha, Rose, real witty."

You smile innocently at him and mess with his sweaty hair. "I know!" you set the basket of eggs aside so they wouldn't get broken. "And I smell good too!"

"OH!! You are in for it now!!"

"Draco? NO!"

He picked you up from your chair and started walking to the barns. "Hey, you forced this on yourself!"

"NO!! DRACO! PLEASE!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!" Your brother gave you a smirk as he went in the doors of the barn. "Hey! I wouldn't do this to you if you were the one in a bloody wheelchair!! Please!! I'm sorry, okay?" Draco stopped. "Please! If you toss me in that pile, I'll take you with me!! And you know I could!!"

"Fine, you win. But no more smart remarks towards me."

"Agreed! Now could you please return me to that bloody chair that are my legs?"

Draco put you back into your chair and pushed you back to the house. You set the eggs on the counter and took out a soda. "Draco, Star Hermione and the guys and I are going out tonight, want to come?"

"Erm,"

"OH, COME ON!! You said you wanted to get to know my friends better!!"

"Fine." You smile at him and make your way to yours and Hermione's room.

"A bit slower today, hu?" Hermione asked as she saw you.

"Ya… well Draco tried to dump me in the manure pile…"

"What?!"

"I made a comment that he smelled like it, so he, you know, carried me there to toss me in." you laughed.

Harry pushed you down the path of the park and talked to Ron as you talked to Hermione and Star. Draco followed silently, looking uncomfortable.

"Rose? Is that you Malfoy?" asked a girls voice further up the path. You recognized it at once.

"Fern? Fern Hoshi?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!!"

"I was attacked by a death eater."

Your old friend's eyes got wide. "What? But I thought that they didn't exist anymore!!"

"Nope. What are you doing hear? Shouldn't you be in Canada?"

"Muggle studies. What about you? England is a long way from hear."

"Um, that's a hard one to say, it's a really long story…"

"Hey, Rose, ware did that brother of yours get to?" asked Ron looking around. You look behind you and saw that Draco was gone.

"Draco?"

"Malfoy! This isn't funny you git!!"

"RON!!"

"Sorry."

"DRACO! GET OUT HEAR!!"

He didn't come.

"Maybe we should look for him?" Hermione suggested.

"Ya, I'll go back down the path. It'll be easier for me with this bloody wheelchair." You sigh. The group separates and you go back down the path looking for your brother.

You hear footsteps approaching you and you turn to face them. "Draco?"

"No, It's me. I thought you should go with someone."

"Star. Ya, thanks, it is getting kind of dark out here."

You and Star walk, or I should say she guided your wheelchair along the darkened path. Suddenly she stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

Star put her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. She crept up to a bush and looked through its branches. She gave a small gasp and looked over at you. "I found your brother."

"What?" you wheel yourself over to the large bush and looked. Death eaters surrounded Draco. His wand was snapped in half and he looked about to cry, looking at it. "Star, we have to do something." You whisper

She nodded. "But what? There is only so much that we can do."

"We both have our wands. That's got to count for something."

She nodded and pulled out her wand, you do the same. "But you can't run if something goes wrong."

"I'll have to take that chance."

Hermione came up behind you. "What are yo-"

"SHH!! Look."

She looked and gave a small gasp. She edged forward a bit more to get a closer look but a twig snapped under her foot. A few death eaters turned around and sent some spells towards ware you were hiding. A spell hit your chair and it fell into an unrecognizable heap. You fell with the debris of your chair with a gasp. Hermione and Star started to help you up and support you as the death eaters ran to see who you were.

"Well, Look here, the other Malfoy Child!" Said the Death eater who had cast the spell that hit your chair. "LUCIUS!! Your daughter is here too!"

Your father jogged over to the group of death eaters that surrounded you, as he pulled down his hood.

"So they broke you out, eh?" you ask glairing at your father.

"Come here!" he demanded.

"HA! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!" you said nodding at the wreckage at your feet.

Your father gave you a look filled with anger and confusion. "She's right dad!" Draco said from were he stud, being restrained by death eaters. "You see, we had a little run-in with one of your death eater friends, and Rose got hit with a spell."

"And now I can't use my bloody legs! And that idiot Destroyed my wheelchair!" you say pointing your wand at the death eater.

"Rose…"

"I know, Hermione!"

"Draco, help your sister." Your father barked.

"No, I think Hermione and Star has it."

"You'd let your sister be touched by a MUDBLOOD?!!"

"HERMIONE IS NOT A MUDBLOOD!! YOU ARE!" You shout.

"ME? You MUST be joking!"

"Mudblood means dirty blood' ones parents dose not dirty your blood, personality dose! And frankly, being a death eater gives you a filthy personality! You're as bad as they come!" you spat at him.

Your fathers face was red from anger. "I raised you better than that!" he hissed.

"No, I've always thought this way, you just never knew it." You say coldly.

"Wow, this is acword." Star sighed in your ear, but Lucius heard.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you, Muggle!"

"Who are you calling a muggle, Blondie?" Star demanded. "I happen to be a halfblood!"

A death eater stepped forward and grabbed Star, pulling her away a bit. From the sudden lack of support you collapsed in a heap. The death eater shoved her face up to meat his gaze. "It can't be," he whispered.

"What?"

"Black! This is Sirius Blacks girl!"

"What? It can't be, His daughter's name is…"

"Star's NOT my real name, idiot!! It's a nickname! I'm Marie Black."

"Small world. So, ware have you been staying?"

"My mother, who else?" she said in an annoyed tone."

"Ah, and who would that be?"

"Brenda, the MUGGLE!"

"Is that what you think?" said a female's voice from the circle. A death eater stepped forward and lowered her hood. "You, my dear, are a Pureblood."

"And, you are…?" you asked glairing at her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, your second cousin on your father's side." She said to star

By this time Draco had helped Hermione pick you up. Star was staring wide-eyed at Bellatrix.

"Bella…"

"You see, Marie my dear, your mother is dead."

"Bella! As much as we enjoy you telling your kin the truth, we are here on death eaters business." Lucius said.

"Right."

"And what business would that be? You after Harry? Well, he's not here as you can see." Hermione said coldly.

"For once we're not after Potter. We want her, Potter would be but a bonus." Bella sneered pointing at you.

"Why me?"

"You're alive, and you shouldn't be."

"You were hit with two killing curses, and lived. You walked away with a scar…"

"I DIDN'T WALK AWAY! I lost my legs!"

There was a loud pop and a cold voice hisses; "How long does it take you to do one simple thing?! My Lord is getting impatient!"

You turn to see a short chubby man. You did not recognize this person, but Hermione did. "Wormtale." She hissed.

Star walked back over to you and took Hermione's spot in holding you up. Hermione pointed her wand at the new death eater. "YOU EVIL TRAITOR!! I WISH HARRY WOULD HAVE LET LUPIN AND SIRIUS KILL YOU!"  
"Hermione?!" you gasp. This was so unlike her.

"Out of my way, Mudblood!" he hissed sending a spell at her. It hit her and she fell to the ground, not moving.

"HERMIONE!!"

"You- you didn't KILL her, did you?" Star gasped.

He didn't say anything; he just nodded at Bella and the death eaters closed in on you, Star, and Draco. "OUT SON." Your father said pushing Draco away and then you heard a pop as you began spinning thru space, the familiar feeling of a portkey.


	11. Chapter 11 Family values

You stop and fall as Star lost her footing. Your father grabbed your arm and started dragging you. You twisted but couldn't break his grip. Bella was half pulling, half dragging Star. Behind you and your father. You entered a shabby old shack that looked like it had seen better days. Your father Stopped outside a wall that was covered in flaking wallpaper. Bella pulled out her wand and tapped it, muttering something. The wall opened and you were pulled into a dark room that was engulfed in green and black. Voldamort sat in a large chair and stud when he saw you. "Miss Malfoy." He said advancing toward you. "I don't understand you, you live two killing spells." He seemed to be talking to himself more than just you. He touched your cheek and you give a gasp as pain shot through your body. You could even feel pain in your dead legs.

My legs? I can feel them?' he withdrew his hand and turned to Bella, asking about Star. You could still feel your legs. You tried to move them slightly, you could, but it was shaky. You smile slightly on the inside, your chest aching with excitement.

Voldamort turned back to you. "What makes you so special? What power do you posses that prevents your death by wand?"

"I-I don't know."

"I think you do."

"No, unless you can't do magic right and preformed the spell wrong."

Your father squeezed your arm painfully. Anger glowed in Voldamort's cold eyes. "Your daughter needs to learn a little lesson, Lucius."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stud in the door that was still open. They all had their wands trained on Voldamort, except Draco's, he held your wand.

Voldamort cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Potter? You walk into your own death?"

"Only to save Rose's" he spat back. "Expelliarmus!!" He sent the spell at Voldamort but it was dodged and hit a death eater behind him. That death eater's wand flew and landed just out of your reach.

Your father let go of your arm, to assist his master. You reach over and grab the wand. You pointed it at Voldamort. "You-" a strange feeling came over you, a light-headed feeling. You turn the wand on your friends. Why am I doing this? I don't want to hurt my friends.' 

Yes you do.' Said a voice in the back of your mind, you have always wanted to… cast the spell.'

NO!'

Yes, you know I'm right… your life was perfect before Hogwarts, before them.'

No…'

Yes, say it, say the spell.'

"NO!!" You snap the wand in half, and start to sob. Hermione and Star crouched by you, and gave you a small hug.

"You defeated the curse, it's okay now."

"Hermione, Give me your wand." You whisper.

"What?"

"Trust me, I think I can stand."

She handed you her wand and you struggled to your feet, Hermione and Star helping you. You leaned against the wall for support. You pointed the wand at Voldamort.

"I wish to thank you," You say coldly. "For returning my legs, but I still hate you."

"You raise a wand to me?" Voldamort hissed dangerously.

You smirk your Malfoy smirk. "I'll do more than that."

"A-" Voldamort flew across the room before he could say the spell. Your father had a wand in his hand, still pointing at the spot Voldamort had been standing.

The death eaters looked at him, shocked. He ran over to you and picked you up. Follow me. He said to your friends and Draco. He ran out of the room and out of the shack to ware the portkey was. "Portus. Hurry, this will take you to Hogwarts. Be careful, Draco, watch after your sister."

"Daddy?"

"Go now! I'll explain later, I must go before they get over there shock." He Disapparated with a loud pop.

"Come on." Hermione said taking your hand. You all touch the portkey and feel the spinning sensation. You close your eyes and open them when you stop. You were outside Hagrid's hut on Hogwarts grounds.

Harry helped you to your feet. Your legs could stand without a problem, but you were still shaky as you tried to walk. Harry wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. "I was so worried about you."

"Rose, how can you walk?"

"Voldamort touched me and I could feel pain in my legs. I don't know much more. How did you guys get there so fast?"

Hermione pulled out a Time turner. "I had used this for classes in my third year. But I had turned it in afterwards, and when I awoke, we came hear to Dumbledore and got it back so we could follow you."

"Come on, we should find Dumbledore."

You stepped into Dumbledore's office and told him everything that had happened.

"So, you are Black's daughter?" he asked Star.

"Yes. And Bella said Mum wasn't Mum."

"Bella was right. Your mother died giving birth to you."

One week later You sat at the Gryffindor table, eating Lunch with your friends. Star had been transferred to Hogwarts. An owl dropped a letter in your lap and flew back out the window. You open it. Letter My dear Rose, I mite as well tell you the truth, the whole reason why you never died is because I stopped the spells. I couldn't see you die. You were right, Family is more important. Love your father. End Letter you smile and show your friends, then go show Draco. You had your life back…

**THE END.**


End file.
